Poetry of my Mind
by Baka Hanyou Raevyn
Summary: Poems about YYH or my fics or other peoples fics, IF they've given me permission.
1. Dragons in my Mirror

**Hey there! This is just a poem I wrote for fun. It was inspired by the preview for chapter 10 of Suntiger's _Cryptic Blood._ It's about my OC from _Changing Faces._**

**It does give away her demon form. But I couldn't help myself. If you don't want to know her demon form until I write the chap then don't read this. **

**I really should probably post this after I reveal her demon form but I couldn't wait!**

**Read and Review onegai!**

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**Dragons in my Mirror**

I look at my reflection,  
Seeing, but not really seeing,  
Someone stares back,  
Scratch that, some_thing_ stares back.

Bright green eyes and a mane of orange, red, and white streaked hair adorn Its head,  
Pearly white fangs peak between Its lips and pointed ears quiver under Its hair,  
Elegant silver-gray wings protrude from Its back,  
A coppery red tail swished apprehensively behind It.

I call It 'It' because I don't know if Its me or something else,  
Its face looks like mine,  
Its lips curve like mine,  
It even has a scar like mine under Its left eye.

_But is this really me?  
_The reflection nods Its head.  
I back away, so does It.  
I step forward, so does It.

It puts Its hand on the mirror, holding it up to me,  
I place my hand over it,  
A flash of light blinds me.

I look at my reflection,  
Seeing, but not really seeing,  
Someone stares back,  
That someone is me.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! If you would like a pic of Raevyn just give me your email in a review. I haven't been able to draw her in her demon form yet but I'm working on it. School is really kicking my ass at the moment. But I will have the next chap out soon! I'm sorry it's taking so long!**

** Rahvin Out Blessed Be **


	2. Fight the Monster

**My English teacher had a post card on the wall that said 'Fight the Monster' on it and I was feeling rather creative and that's good because I was in Creative Writing Club (CWC) at the time so it worked out. I had fun writing this. **

**Personally, I was thinking about Hiei when I wrote it but really you can attribute to anyone you want. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**Fight the Monster**

What defines a monster?  
Does society dictate who is a monster?  
Does my personal opinion matter?  
Could I be a monster?

I've killed many without remorse.  
Many who didn't need to die.

Does this mean I am a monster?

I killed to survive.  
Many died on my blade.  
Blood runs thick over my hands.

And because I feel no remorse or guilt, am I a monster?

I fight now to save others.  
So they will not have to kill.  
Am I still a monster?

I kill out of necessity not want.  
I am a protector  
Blood runs thick over my blade.

I fight for good.  
Yet I kill.  
Am I really a monster?

I can not tell.  
Too many wrongs to be fixed by a few rights.  
Blood runs thick over my blade and hands.

Maybe I truly am this monster.  
But it will not overcome me.  
I will fight my inner monster.

Who will win?  
Good or Evil?

Only time will tell.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**I will be revising this later on but I figured I'd post it anyway. I will probably workshop it in CWC this week so by the weekend I will have a newer version of it up. Hopefully. **

**Rahvin Out!**


	3. Kajihenge and Koorihenge

**I figured I'd throw this one in just for the hell of it. It's horribly short but I wrote it in the 10 minutes of homeroom that I am required to go to ever 6 days. What a random schedule. But here you go anyway. I really don't think I need to tell you who this one is about.**

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**Kajihenge and Koorihenge**

Silent as a shadow  
You watch from a tree high above  
Cold red eyes scanning the snow covered ground

Searching

Protecting

Warm red eyes smile merrily at two birds

Cold red eyes shrouded in mystery  
Hide the truth

Warm red eyes clouded by worry  
Seek the truth

Forbidden by the purple eye to tell  
Cold red eyes melt into the shadows

Saddened to hide the truth  
Warm red eyes left in the dark

Ignorance isn't always bliss

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**OK. If you review please tell me what you really think of this. Flames are always accepted! I really like to hear the truth not a sugar coated half truth. Especially since I know this isn't the best I can do. I was just in the mood to update again and this was all I had.**


End file.
